Bakuryuu Gattai KillerOh
is AbareKiller's personal mecha, formed from its partners Bakuryuu TopGaler who forms the arms and legs and Stegoslidon who forms the body and head. Overview KillerOh is armed with the formed from the head and body of TopGaler which it uses in its Dinosaur Deathblow: Death Stinger (爆 竜 必殺 デ ス ス テ ィ ン ガ ー Bakuryū Hissatsu Desu Sutingā) finisher where it launches the Gale Spear directly into its opponent. Its second finisher is the where KillerOh shoots a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. Other attacks include the where it jumps in the air and hits the opponent with the tail and fins of Stegoslidon, the : a weaker version of the Death Combustion where energy rays from the eyes and the '''Big Bakuryuu Advance Attack'. Like AbarenOh, KillerOh can be combined with the other auxiliary Bakuryuus. During the battle against Giganoid Inextinguishable, AbareBlack piloted KillerOh to help save Mikoto, who was trapped in the body of the Giganoid. On one occasion KillerOh combined it's power with AbarenOh and MaxOhJa to fire a powerful energy wave called the Special Bakuryuu Great Charge Attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Appearances: Abaranger Episodes 20-24, 27, 33, 37, 42-43, 46, 48, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricanger. AbarenOh Slidon Stego can combine with AbarenOh to form which uses Stego as a surf/skateboard. In this combination, AbarenOh Slidon can slash the opponent with Stego's fin blades. It's finisher is the where AbarenOh performs its Bakuryuu Blitz Drill spin while riding Stega for increased momentum. AbarenOh sits on Stegoslidon.png Appearances: Abaranger Episodes 16-17, 42 Killer AbarenOh : Formed when AbarenOh combines with Bakuryuu Top and Stego, initially to defeat BakurenOh, then appearing later in the series. In this combination it not only uses Stego as a surf/skateboard but also gains flight thanks to Top Galer's wings. It attacks by using Stego to skate down Bracho's tail, back, and neck, before jumping off to use the , which rapidly switches between Kera, Tyranno, Bachycelo, Dimenoko, Ankylo, and Parasa as arms to attack at an extremely fast rate. It's finisher is the using its flight capabilities to increase the impact of the Bakuryuu Blitz Drill Spin. KillerOh can similarly combine with BakurenOh to form KillerBakurenOh, though this is never seen in either the show or the film. In Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, Killer AbarenOh is formed without Stego and uses a finisher called , a combo attack where the Dekaranger's Super Dekaranger Robo propels Killer Abarenoh forward with its Gatling Punch attack for its Flying Drill Spin. TSD vs BSA - KillerAbarenOh.jpg|Killer AbarenOh in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. Appearances: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Oo-AbarenOh : Created when AbarenOh combines with Stego, Top, the two RhamphoGold, and SpinoGold. It was only used once in the series to destroy Giganoid 11: Inextinguishable. Like KillerAbarenOh, it launches itself by riding down Brachio's back and leaping off (though in contrast to the former, Oo-AbarenOh rides neck to tail instead of tail to neck). Its finisher is the , a multi hit attack where Oo-AbarenOh first strikes with the Ramphogolds before tossing them into the opponent and then landing the killing blow by throwing the SpinoGold's crest. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Oo-AbarenOh helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Appearances: Abaranger Episodes 43 Additional Combinations *KillerOh can combine with Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus and Bakuryuu Dimenokodon to become . *KillerOh can combine with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus and Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru to become . BSA-KillerOh Nagurus Nokodon.png|KillerOh Nagurus Nokodon BSA-KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru.png|KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru Cockpit KillerOhPit.png|KillerOh Cockpit KillerohBlack.png|KillerOh Cockpit with AbareBlack ThundersaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|Killer Abarenoh Cockpit (Abaranger movie) ValkasaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|OoAbarenoh/Killer Abarenoh Cockpit Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:White Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai